Training a Fox
by TrappedInHappiness
Summary: AU SasuNaru "Noble" Sasuke hates "Loser" Naruto although the other claims that he's the only real friend Sasuke has. Mad at the other, Sasuke makes a 'wonderful' plan to bring Naruto down. This time, blonde's life is gonna turn into a hell. Yaoi


Hi everyone :) ...

Here I am, with one of the perverted fictions I've told about before. After **Sparky-Hime** has beta-d (once more, thank you sooooo much, hugs and kisses), I wanted to add this. It's a SasuNaru, AGAIN because I don't write anything else. This time, it's one of those I poured all my hatred towards Sasuke. Sorry if you like that Uchiha-brat but I stil hate hm for not caring about my sweet Naru-chan…

I hope it's not too perverted. I'm not really sure about it myself. I consider it as one of the "not too bad" ones. Please review so I can have an idea about the other ones I'll add.

I don't add any disclaimers, but everytime I find myself writig these: Naruto isn't mine. But all of the perverted ideas were mine.

See you :)

**NazNiz**

**Training a Fox**

"_Forgive me.. Please, forgive me, Sasuke…" the blonde said with teary blue eyes. Words weren't coming out. The more he tried, the more his sentences turned into heavy sobs. He wasn't able to raise his head, his blonde spikes had fallen down now, hiding his wet eyes. The dark eyed one only looked at him, he wasn't any different either. He hated it.. He hated everything…_

"_Naruto, go and take a shower before you leave.. You can use my bathroom. My driver is waiting for you at the front of the house. He'll drop you home.." Itachi said. The blonde didn't look at any of the Uchihas. He got out of the bed, covering his body with his clothes he managed to collect from the floor and left the room, leaving Sasuke behind as broken as himself…_

**NnNnN**

It all started three years ago, the moment Sasuke stepped into the hell they called high school. At the time, he wasn't aware of the things that were going to happen. As Itachi got into his car after dropping Sasuke off at his new school, Sasuke stood in front of the big school gate. He didn't want to come here, he was supposed to move to America with his family and go to highschool there. It wasn't like he would have any problem with adapting to America. He was smart, good at English. But his family was opposed to this.

'I don't want you to be taken away from Japanese culture. You'll be the head of the Japanese branches of our companies. You should stay there until university,' his father had said. And they left, without Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi was okay with everything. He hadn't wanted to work in the family companies anyway. Instead, he was going to fund a new company which supports his family's when he graduated from collage. He assured his parents that he could take care of himself and Sasuke.

'Naaah.. Just because I couldn't go to America, hating this place could turn to my life a hell. I should be more optimistic,' he thought inside before entering the school yard. He was going to try to get through these four years as best as he could. But his resolution changed in a few hours after interacting with some people.

The school was terrible. First of all, it wasn't a private school. But for Sasuke, the problem wasn't that. It was the fact that in this school, there were a lot more 'rich snobs' than the other public schools. So this brought up a disgusting hierarchy. After Sasuke entered the building, a few guys from upperclasses came and told him that they knew him. He was 'Uchiha Sasuke' after all, and he could be in their group.

Sasuke thanked them politely, but actually, wasn't interested in joining them. It wouldn't mean anything to him. He was there to study, not to play around. But the more he talked to other people, the more he realised that he didn't have much choice. There were three group in the school. One of them was the 'Nobles' as they called themselves. All of them from rich familes, although not as rich as Sasuke's. They were simply 'rich brats with no manners' and the ones who were in control of the students..

The second group was 'Ghosts'. They were not rich, but not poor either. And all of them envied the nobles. Since they saw themselves above the poor, they didn't talk to them. But nobles never cared about them either. So, they were lost between the poor and the rich. The last group were the 'Losers', to the other two. They were either poor or too weird to get into the other two group. They didn't really care about the other's ideas. Some of them hated the Ghosts, although they weren't that bad with Nobles. Those weren't poor, but weren't lapdogs of the nobles. They were the ones who chosed to be a 'Loser' instead of a 'Ghost'.

Sasuke knew the first moment he heard of the groups names that he would be a loser if he had a choice. But he didn't. He was too well known to ignore. Some of the Ghosts were already all over him, trying to get his attention so they would be able to join the nobles. And some of the nobles were already acting like his best friends. He could reject them, but he chose not to. He was going to act like he didn't care.

Yes, that was Sasuke's plan, indeed. But it crushed the second he met with that person. That blonde who turned his life into a hell. As Sasuke was standing in the sports hall, waiting for the opening ceremony, he hadn't realised the commotion at the other end of the hall. He was too distracted by his own thoughts. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. But when he heard that scream, he wasn't quick enough to open his eyes again. "Gyaaaaaaah! Get out of my waaaaaay! Nooo.. I'm soooorrryyyyy!" And BAM.. He was on the ground.

He was on the ground, on his back, with a pretty bad aching head. He wanted to yell and swear. He opened his mouth, or wanted to open, but couldn't. That moment he realised the soft lips pressed onto his. He opened his eyes with pure shock just to get more shocked. He was being kissed by a blonde boy in his lap. The said boy was as shocked as himself. His sky blue eyes were wide like a cartoon character. With being that colorful and those whisker-like marks on his cheeks, the boy was just like a little blue-eyed kitten who was after Jerry the Mouse.

Of course, thinking about cartoons wasn't the only thing he did. Sasuke immediately pushed the boy's light body off of himself. Before the boy could do anything, he grabbed him from his collar and punched his face hard, noting that the scars were not real whiskers, since his fist didn't feel them. "What the hell?" the boy yelled as he returned the punch with its interest, by also clawing Sasuke. Yes, he must have been a cat.

Sasuke was about to jump on the boy to punch him a few times more when the boy was pulled off him by his collar like the kitten he was. Here, another scar-faced guy, probably one of the teachers, was scowling to the blonde. "Uzumaki Naruto! The school hasn't even started and you manage to get into trouble!" he yelled. "Hell, it wasn't my fault! He started it!" Naruto screamed as he pointed Sasuke with his index finger.

"You were the one who kissed me!" Sasuke hissed. He was wiping his mouth with a disgusted face. "Huh! Like I'd be willing to give you my first kiss! It was an accident, dattebayo! You were the one sleeping awake! I screamed and told you to get out of my way, I even said sorry the moment I crashed into you!" Naruto hissed back. Sasuke was about to answer back when they heard another scream from the direction Naruto had been running from earlier.

"U-ZU-MA-KI NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO! COME HERE AND EXPLAIN THIS!" Another man with circular glasses was running towards them. 'PERVERT' was written on his forehead. Some of the girls around were applauding for an unknown reason when Naruto shireked, "EEEeeeep, I gotta go!" and as soon as he got away from Iruka's hands, started running again.

"Uchiha Sasuke, wasn't it? I'm really surprised, young man. I know what Naruto did wasn't acceptable, but I never expected that a controlled Uchiha everyone talk about acts like that.. He even said sorry, you could have listen to him first.." the scarred man said, some of the students around gasping and looked at Sasuke in a weird way.

Later than, Sasuke learned that he was Umino Iruka, aka 'Iru-kaa-san'. He was known by his soft heart and mother-hen attitude. It was a very hard thing to get him mad enough to give a serious lecture, and Sasuke managed it on their first encounter. He was also the legal guardian of Uzumaki Naruto. The boy had lost his parents when he was only two. This was the reason behind the blonde's childish attitude and need of attention.

But the said boy was an interesting one. That day, he had saw that other man - later Sasuke learned that he was called Ebisu - giving a lecture to some girls about why their skirts should be longer. But he was more touchy than a teacher should have been and it irritated Naruto. After coming onto the man like a flirting girl - which wasn't so hard for Naruto because he was as cute as a girl.. they said.. - he suddenly had taken a permanent marker and wrote that onto his forehead. It stayed there for a week, no matter how much Ebisu tried to take it off. During that time, the man started to wear a bandana to cover it, while Naaruto turned into a hero in the girls' eyes.

It wasn't the only thing about blonde. He was irritating, so irritating that _everyone_ complained about his pranks. Yet, everyone from 'Losers' and 'Ghosts' liked him. He became friends with even most of the nobles. No matter what, he was always able to find a way to make the others like him. Everyone.. except Sasuke…

Ever since their first encounter, Uchiha had loathed the blonde so much that there was no one unaware of that. And being in the same class with the blonde wasn't helping him. He did everything he could to make the blonde feel bad. He bullied him during their free time. He beat him at every sport they did. He was always getting better marks with less effort. He was able to foresee his pranks and get away from them. Uchiha Sasuke was everything the blonde wasn't, and he didn't stop rubbing it in his face every chance he had.

Still, doing all that formed a one-sided rivalary between the two. In order to bully the blonde to no end, Sasuke wasn't able to ingore him. As an answer to that, Naruto kept getting better and better, although he wasn't as good as Sasuke… He managed to annoy the Uchiha more and more, especially after catching his only weak spot, his lonliness.

Yes, Sasuke was lonley. Not physically though.. There were a lot of snobs around him, his superficial friends. And almost every Ghost or Noble girl was after him. But for Sasuke, they were always no one. And Naruto knew it. He could see it easily, he could read the boy like an open book. And he wasn't ashamed of using it against the other. 'I'm Sasuke's best friend. That's why he bullies me..' he said once. The nobles and ghosts who adored Sasuke - and the only ones who hated Naruto - laughed at it for a while before yelling at him in hate and disgust. Others believed Naruto, told him that he was the only one who managed to make Sasuke do something normal.

That's when Sasuke's bullying got to a whole different level. He started to beat Naruto up every chance he had. Naruto didn't just stand there and take it though, he also countered each and every one of them with either punches and kicks as brutal as Sasuke's, or words that irritated Sasuke even more. But still, at the end of every fight, Naruto smiled and said that he believed he was the one and only friend of Sasuke's.

Their three years passed like that. Naruto was always the popular one everyone liked.. He was always happy, smiling and jumping around. Almost everyone knew about his life, his likes and dislikes. And Sasuke was always the bad assed rich guy, who was also good at everything he did. He kept on bullying the blonde. He kept on hating him as much as he hated the school and the fake friends surrounding him. And now, he was counting the days to his graduation. The day he was gonna break free from this hell and that Dobe was only four months away.

**NnNnN**

It was another boring day with their usual lessons. Spring was coming and now everyone was outside, eating in the schoolyard or playing something. Girls' giggles and boys' cheers were heard every second. It was all too annoying for Sasuke. Since he hated the whole school, he also hated to see them happy.

"Uchiha… Are you ok? You look distracted today.." said Neji Hyuuga, one of his fake friends. He was from one of the richest families in Konoha. He'd never liked the boy, and he was sure Neji didn't like him either. But both of them kept their contact clear and positive in order to control everything easily, like they always did. And honestly, he was smart. So Sasuke wasn't disturbed by his existence too much. It wasn't like being around that Dobe.. Ah, talking about that..

"It's because I didn't use my stress-Dobe today. After a few punches, I'll feel a lot better," Sasuke answered as he scanned the area and saw the blonde walking towards to the building. Neji didn't said anything, just shrugged. He never understood why Uchiha wasted his time on that loser…

Naruto was walking behind the building to get the soccer ball he'd accidently thrown. It was a perfect place for a beating and since he knew it, he ran as fast as he could to get the ball and return to his friends. But unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough… "Are you that scared of me, Dobe? You were running for your life…" Sasuke said as he smirked. It was gonna be fun.

Naruto sighed heavily when he realised that he was caught. He kicked the ball back from the place he was standing. After seeing that his friends got it, he turned back to face Sasuke. "I was running because we wanted to finish our match before the bell.. Well, looks like I won't be returning for today, so it was useles.." he said. Sasuke didn't waste any time with asking another thing. Instead, he punched the boy in the stomach, made him bend down. Although he was in great pain, Naruto gathered himself quickly and punched back. He wasn't going to let the bastard beat him as he wanted.

The moment they heard the bell, both boys were on the ground, panting. Naruto was looking worse than Sasuke with all the cuts on his face. But Uchiha was also pretty beaten this time. Still, he didn't want to show it to the blonde. He got up and walked to him to finish with one last punch, but before, he chose to make fun of him. "I guess you like being bullied and getting beaten by me too much, Dobe.. You never tell your Iru-kaa-san that I am the one who give those bruises to you.. Am I that addicting?" he asked, still smirking.

Naruto snorted before spitting some blood got into his mouth from his puffy but cut lips "Don't you think too highly of yourself, Uchiha? It's not me who's addicted.. It's you.. Because you need it.. You need me.." he said. It was the last straw for Sasuke, after another punch, he bend down to scream at Naruto's pained face "Really? What do you know about me, huh, Dobe? What the hell do you know? What do you see?"

Naruto hardly managed to rise his body, but still he did and pushed Sasuke away a little. His blue eyes were flaming now with confidence. He locked them to Sasuke's dark ones and answered. "Oh.. I see it too well, SASUKE… I can see you.. You're not that good. And you're lonely. In the middle of all those people, you're alone. I, on the other hand, am the only real thing you have. Whether I'm a rival, or a friend, I am the 'real one'. If I were you, I would keep what I have, when that person is still willing to be your first friend.." he said, and turned back to go inside the building.

Sasuke didn't return to the lesson. It was self study anyway. But even if it wasn't, he wouldn't have returned. He sat there, in the place Naruto left a few moments ago. There was this pain that he couldn't explain. It kept him from moving, from even breathing. Was the idiot right? Why couldn't he say anything back? He thougth over and over.. 'No.. He's wrong..' In the end, he decided. 'He's not right.. And that thing I feel is not pain, it's hate. Once I get my revenge, it will go away..'

**NnNnN**

That whole week passed as Sasuke thought about different ways to get his revenge. But he couldn't come up with a solution. It was too hard when he was dealing with Naruto.

Normally, when you want to make someone regret, the first thing came to your mind was to make that person feel ashamed or make others hate him. And there were several ways to that. But none would work on Naruto. First, the blonde was embarrasing himself more than just once everyday. And neither himself nor the others cared anymore.

He thougth about working on the 'hate' thing. If you wanna turn someone into a punching bag of the school, rumors were the best thing to use. But everyone knew everything about Naruto. So, it wouldn't work either. Also, his family was well known because the accident they died from was on the news for a long long time. And everyone knew Iruka too.

He thought about using the 'religion' card. But it was also useless. The first moment people started to talk about it, Naruto announced that he wasn't any of the religions, but he believed that there was a God. He just did it in his own way. And there were even some people who agreed with him.

Girl issue could be a big one, and Sasuke decided to use that. But Naruto's only crush, Haruno Sakura, was already on the list of his 'Who I slept with and Dumped' list, and blonde didn't really care. This left only one choice, pyhsical pain, which the blonde was used to more than the other options. 'If I beat him any more than this, I'd send him to hospital.. This isn't good either..' Sasuke thought. Damn that strong blonde…

**NnNnN**

At the end of the week, Uchiha was about to lose hope. But seeing a familiar place changed his mind. 'Why didn't I think of it before?' he said inside as he entered his favorite place in the town, a used book store. It was near their school but since it was old and not that popular, the place was always deserted. The owner of the store, and old man named Jiraiya, was also weird and a little perverted, but still funny. He always gave good ideas to Sasuke when he wanted to counter Naruto's pranks.

He walked to the store and pushed the door quickly. Just like always, the man was sitting behind the cash register, with a binocular in his hands, watching the girls who were coming out of school. "Ohh.. Look who's here.. How can I help you, Uchiha?" he asked with a smile. Sasuke smirked. "Another prank, and this time, it has to be something big.. Any ideas?" he asked. The man nodded before jumping behind one of the shelves. Sasuke just stood there, waited for the man to return.

"What about this?" said man said as he waved a book to Sasuke's face. After reading what was written on the cover, Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows. "Does it even work?" Man chuckled, "Oh, it does… I tested it before.. Wanna borrow it?" he asked. "No, I'll buy it.. I have a lot to plan.." answered Sasuke and took out his wallet to pay. If the man was right, Dobe was gonna beg him for forgiveness.

**NnNnN**

As he went on reading, Sasuke's grin get bigger and bigger. After he read the book twice during the weekend, he started planning about what he was going to do.. He thought the things over and over again and found the only thing he could use against the blonde. Yes, at last, he was gonna make him regret…

**NnNnN**

Naruto was returning a book he borrowed from the library when he noticed the figure sitting behind one of the biggest tables, nose buried in a book. He knew he should have turned back and left, but curiosity got best of him and he found himself walking towards the boy. 'Oh.. Curiousity will kill the cat this time..' Sasuke said inside when he saw the blonde out the corner of his eyes. But he remained silent.

"And I was wondering where was my bully today.. So, that was what you were doing.. Go on like that, Uchiha. Although it's a subject as stupid as 'Hypnosis', it's nice to see you're interested in something beside punching me.." he said. After lifting his eyes to meet with blue ones, Sasuke answered back. "I knew you were just a Dobe.. It's not stupid, it's real.." he said. "Really? You're funny.. So now you've become a master I should fear?"

Sasuke sighed soundly before lifting his book once again. "I don't have to explain or prove anything to you, Dobe.." he said. "Yes, and that only shows that I'm right. If you could, you would do it just to shut me up.." Naruto insisted, never knowing he was playing with fire. "Ok.. You're right.. Why don't I show you then?" said Sasuke. This was getting interesting "But let's make it a bet. If I manage to hypnotise you, you'll be my dog, licking my feet for the rest of the year.. If I lose, I'll stop bullying you.. We'll be civil.." Sasuke added. Naruto smirked, "I'm in.. Bring it on, Uchiha.."

Sasuke got up and walked towards Naruto, who was looking a little nervous. "What do I need to do?" he asked. Sasuke tilted his head "Nothing. Just relax and listen to me.." His dark eyes were shining with confidence, which scared Naruto more and more. But he wasn't going to give in. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's eyes and whispered "When I take my hand off, Dobe, you'll be sleeping. Now I'll count backwards from ten. 10.. 9.. 8…"

**NnNnN**

When he moved the pale hand from the tanned teen, Naruto was already asleep. Sasuke smirked. "It's time to train you, foxy.."

**NnNnN**

Sasuke checked his watch. It hasn't even been five minutes, but he was done with the commands. He placed his hand to Naruto's eyes again and whispered "Now I'll count to ten, and you'll wake up. 1.. 2.. 3.."

**NnNnN**

"10.." Sasuke said and took his hand off of blonde's eyes. "Haaaa! I told you that nothing would happen.. Hehehe.. I won.. You can't bully me anymore.." Naruto said, happy that he wasn't gonna lick Sasuke's shoes. "Yes.. I guess you're right.. So, I can't bully you anymore.. I'm gonna go and return this book. It cost me too much.. I lost my punching bag.." Sasuke said, looking annoyed outside, which was the exact opposite of what he actually felt.

"Can I come with you?" Naruto asked with an innocent face. "I don't remember saying I'd be your friend. Just because I don't bully you doesn't mean you can act like my best friend.." Sasuke answered. "Hmph.. Meany.." Naruto said before leaving the library. Sasuke was busy collecting his books he'd put on the table. 'That was easier than I thougth. Now, I'll wait for one month for things to cool down..' he said inside.

**NnNnN**

The month passed quickly. During that time, everyone was shocked that Sasuke wasn't bullying Naruto anymore. Blonde didn't said anything, or more like, he couldn't. Because during the time he was under Sasuke's hypnosis, Uchiha told him that he couldn't tell anyone about it. When they asked, he said he won a bet, but didn't tell what was the bet about. At the end of the month, he was without any Sasuke-inflicted bruises, but he'd missed the bastard Uchiha a little.

He was eating his lunch with Neji and the usual girls surrounded him when he saw the blonde getting his lunch and as he passed, smiling at Sasuke. Sasuke, on the other hand, just smirked. "I really don't understand why you waste so much time on that loser. He doesn't deserve even your hate.." said Sakura, like she herself deserved anything related to Sasuke..

"Ahh.. But he deserved each and everything I did to him before.." Sasuke said. Hinata - Neji's cousin, and although she was a noble, a close friend of Naruto - had joined them now with another noble friend of the blonde, Shikamaru. "What about Naruto?" she asked as he watched the blonde with her pale eyes. "We were talking about how stupid he is.." said Sakura. A little irritated, Sasuke interrupted her. "If you ask me, he's not any different to you, Haruno.." he said.

Offended by that, Sakura asked softly, "What do you mean, Sasuke-kun? You know I'm better.. I'm a noble after all." Sasuke smirked. "I didn't mean it like that.. Only thing he wanted was to get in bed with me.. I fucked him, and now we're over with that.." he said. Others gasped in shock when Shikamaru glared at Sasuke. "Troublesome.. Lying is bad, Uchiha.." he said.

"Do you think I'm lying, Nara?" Sasuke asked with anger. How could they trust that idiot that much? "We're sure you're lying.." Hinata said. Sasuke smirked. "I could prove you wrong. But I'm not responsible for the things that are going to happen later," he said. Shikamaru sighed. "You'd do anything to bring him down, wouldn't you?" With the last words, Sasuke immediately left his table and walked towards the blonde. But he was laughing in his mind hysterically.

When Naruto saw Sasuke, he smiled and waited for the boy to say something. "Dobe, we need to talk.." said Sasuke. Surprised, Naruto stood up and walked to the side with the other. The whole cafeteria was watching the two right now. Sasuke got closer to him, shocking Naruto more, and leaned on him to whisper "You're such a slut, Dobe..".

Normally, Naruto would punch and yell after hearing something like that. But it wasn't normal, it wasn't normal at all. Sasuke took a step back to see blonde's eyes. They were different. He was looking at Sasuke the way all those girls looked at him. Sasuke liked it, it was the proof of his victory. "Take your luch.. You'll eat with us today.." Sasuke ordered. Naruto nodded with a smile.

When Sasuke returned to his table, others were waiting for an explanation. "So, what did you tell him? Ah, is he coming here?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded with a smirk. He pushed the food tray in front of himself. Then Naruto came. "Hello.. Is it ok if I sit?" he asked. Hinata and Shikamaru nodded softly. Others were just watching. Naruto placed his tray to table and looked for a place to sit. But Sasuke needed to explain. "Dobe, seats are all occupied. You have to use my lap, like how you did last month.." he said.

Hinata was barely holding herself back. She was usually shy and quiet, but there were a few times she lost control. All of them were about the blonde, though.. But things weren't going the way she thougth. "Why not, master?" whispered Naruto in a husky tone as he went and sat on Sasuke's lap, making sure he made contact with all the right places. Then he leaned back and put a small kiss on Sasuke's lips, "Thanks for the comfortable seat, Sas'ke.."

The whole cafeteria was gaping now as the blonde went on eating his lunch on his 'new' seat. Sasuke's eyes were on Shikamaru's big ones, smirking evilly. Oh, the sweet victory tasted like.. ramen? No wait, it was Naruto's kiss..

After blonde had finished, he got up and said he was gonna leave. When he was walking, a girl from the nobles reached and pulled his wrist. "What the hell do you think you're doing, manwhore?" she asked. Naruto was looking not surprised, he was gonna answer normally, but Sasuke came beside them. "What is it to you?" he asked to the girl.

Beautiful looking girl was surprised, and a little taken back. "But.. Uchiha-san, he.." she said, but Sasuke growled in anger. "If he did anything, it's because I let him do it.. It's none of your bussiness. Anyone tells anything to Dobe about it, I'll make them regret.." he said. Everyone was surprised. Why was Sasuke protecting Naruto? Were they dating now?

But the truth were far from that. Sasuke knew that the more Naruto was around him, the more others were gonna hate him. And if no one was able to talk about it to the blonde, Naruto was going to get confused. Yes, his plan was perfect. "Thank you, Sas'ke.." Naruto said with his dull smile, he was going out when Sasuke whispered again, "Stop dreaming, Dobe.." And the moment the words got out of his mouth, Naruto woke up, for real. And he knew something was odd. He just couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was the looks everyone was giving him.. Did he do something again?

**NnNnN**

It was a week after Sasuke's first experiment. People were still getting over the shock. Shikamaru and Hinata were the worst ones that day, but then Hinata came up with the new idea. "Sasuke, if he really did something like that, I'm sure it's because he really loves you. You have no right to act like that.." she said. Some of their friends joined her, which pissed Sasuke more and more. How could they still support the Dobe?

Naruto, on the other hand, was unaware of everything. But no one was talking about it, thinking it was something awkward. After a while, some rumors started. Some people were saying that the two had been dating since that kiss incident in their first year. Bullying was just an act to hide it. And Sasuke, who was sick of hiding, had taken the risk and came out in the last school term.

Some were saying that the event in the cafeteria was another prank by the two. And some were saying that it was to keep the girls away from Sasuke. Still, none of them were against the blonde, which made Sasuke get more and more angry. He had to do a new show, didn't he? He found Naruto in the last break before the lunch break and whispered, "Dobe, you're such a slut.." And now, his slutty Dobe was looking in his eyes, waiting for his orders.

When the lunch break came, Sasuke ate his lunch quickly and returned to their class. He was making one of the assingments when the door opened and Naruto entered. "Found you.." he said chuckling as he walked towards Sasuke. The dark-haired one didn't even raised his head "What do you want?" Naruto got closer and closer to his seat till he was standing beside the other, "Aaw, come on.. I missed you so much. You don't play with me anymore.." he whined.

After leaving his books and papers to a side, Sasuke walked to the door of the class "I don't have time to waste on you anymore. I've never played with you… And I never will.." he said. He was opening the door when Naruto reached and pulled him from his wrist. Suprised, Sasuke couldn't do anything. Naruto turned him quickly and pushed him down, to the center of the classroom. "Dobe, are you crazy?" Sasuke yelled, but he was silenced by Naruto's soft lips as his hands pinned down on his each side.

He was on his back, just like that first day.. And Naruto was on his lap, rubbing their bodies together as he kissed Sasuke. "I am crazy when I can't see you. You know how I need you, Sasuke. I can't stop myself.. I wanna feel it again, I wanna feel you in me…" he purred. Everything was going perfect, Uchiha knew it. But there was a little problem, he was getting hard. Every time, this little game was getting one step further.

**NnNnN**

"Dobe, are you crazy?" they heard Sasuke yell after some banging. "What's that?" Sakura asked. "It's coming from our classroom." Hinata said, grabbing Neji's sleeves. They rushed to their class, but the scene they saw was nothing near that old ones.

Sasuke was laying on the floor. Naruto was on him, holding his hands down. He was moving his hips slowly on Sasuke's, imitating a very daring act. And they were kissing. It was more like Naruto trying to suck Sasuke's soul, trap it inside himself. "I am crazy when I can't see you. You know how I need you, Sasuke. I can't stop myself.. I wanna feel it again, I wanna feel you in me…" he said before Sasuke pushed him off of himself and got up. When they saw Sasuke walked towards the door, Hinata and others left in a hurry to not get caugth.

**NnNnN**

Of course, neither Shikamaru, nor Hinata told anyone about what they saw. But Neji and Sakura were working for their place too. In no time, the whole school was talking about Naruto. Blondie, on the other hand, was still acting like he was unaware of everything, without any sin. No one knew that he really was innocent, except for Sasuke.

During that time, some of the people decided to believe in the rumors and stopped talking to Naruto. They were mostly Ghosts or Nobles. Still, his closer friends like Shikamaru and Hinata from Nobles, or Kiba, Lee and Shino from Losers never left his side. They tried to comfort the blonde without talking about the things too much. Iruka was also aware of the rumors, but he thought they were just childish things which were going to be forgotten in no time.. How wrong was he…

Sasuke was happy with the outcome. But he was still not too satisfied with it. Despite everything, the blonde was still smiling, he still had friends and people still trusted him. During the lessons, everything looked normal, and people were talking about the blonde only when they saw Sasuke and him together. It wasn't enough.. It wasn't making the other beg.

Here he was, sitting with Neji, Sakura and Ino during another lunch. The blonde was also in the cafeteria, at the furthest part from Sasuke's. "I can't believe how people can still stand that slut.." Sakura murmured before taking another bite from her lunch. 'Look who's talking…' said Sasuke inside as he rolled his eyes. Really, at least Naruto was only like that towards him.. But Sakura could do the same with anyone, as long as that person was a Noble. God, she even did it with that Sai, who was obsessed with penises.

"They all think that he's in love with Sasuke.." Neji said, trying to convince Hinata to stop talking about him, but the girl was opposed to this. "Well, he looks like he is.. And really, he put up with Sasuke's bullying for years. It can only be love.." Ino said. Sasuke sighed. "No.. He only wants sex.. I know it.. He could do anything for it.." he said. This time, even Neji looked at him suspiciously. "Why? How can you still not believe me?" he complained. "It just sounds too weird, even for him.." answered Neji. Sasuke cursed inside as he challanged Neji once more. "Ok, then let's see it. But if I'm right, you have to carry my lunch for the rest of the week.. You'll serve me here.." he said. Neji laughed, "Ok.. What will you do?" "Just go to the bathroom on the third floor. We'll be there.." Sasuke said and left to find Naruto.

Said blonde was done with his lunch, walking to his class, when he met Sasuke. Uchiha got closer without wasting any time and whispered, "You're such a slut, Dobe.." And Naruto's changed gaze welcomed him once more. He took a step towards Sasuke, but was stopped immediately. "Not now.. You have to earn it.." He raised one of his blonde brows, but still followed Sasuke upstairs.

Neji was already there waiting. He ordered the kouhais to get out and didn't let anyone inside except Sasuke and Naruto. Uchiha smirked, it was just as he'd been thinking. Neji was really smart. They entered silently and when Naruto saw Neji, he knew what Sasuke was thinking. "Naruto.. If you wanna kiss me, make Neji cum.." he said. Hyuuga's pale eyes grew wide, how could Sasuke ask for something like that? But before he could say anything, he was already pinned to the wall as a hand unzipped his pants and slipped inside.

"Stop it.. Stop it I said!" he yelled, but Naruto was determined to get his reward. "No way.. I really need my Sasuke right now.. And you're my ticket to get him," he said as he attacked Neji's neck. Sasuke leaned against the wall behind him. It was amusing, blonde was able to control Hyuuga so easily. His hand were moving, pumping him quickly. In addition, he was licking and biting Neji's neck... It was so erotic that Sasuke was barely holding himself back. So it was pretty normal for a guy like Neji to get hard, although he was straight.

But there was something disturbing with the scene. Those puffy lips on Neji's neck were gonna land on Sasuke later. Those hands were going to touch Sasuke's back. Was it ok to let them become dirtied by Hyuuga? "Stop it.." Sasuke said suddenly, without thinking too much. Neji was surprised, turning his half-lidded eyes to Sasuke waiting for an explanation. 'Oh, you've surrendered pretty quick..' said Sasuke inside with hate. "Kneel down and apologise to Neji," he ordered again, not because he cared about Hyuuga. He just needed a reason to stop them.

Naruto knelt down before Neji like a knight before a queen. "I'm sorry, Hyuuga-san.. Please forgive me.." he said. "I..It's ok.. Don't do it again.." Neji answered. But for some reason, his voice was full of disappointment. He looked down for a second before cursing and entering one of the cubicles. It was impossible for him to go out like that.. Sasuke smirked as he walked up beside the blonde. "Now, because of you, Neji is in a bad condition. Maybe you'd wanna help him.." he said. "How's that?" Naruto asked, but Sasuke had an idea. "Why don't you make nice sounds to tell him how good you feel?" he said.

Naruto was smiling now, and although it wasn't his usual smile, it was good enough. He went and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Then he pressed his lips to other's firmly. Soon, he was moaning loudly into Sasuke's mouth as Uchiha's tongue explored his mouth over and over again. Wet kissing sounds as they broke the kisses just to breathe never stopped. Naruto's arms were pulling Sasuke closer and closer every second, and his hands became buried in silky black locks. When Sasuke broke the passionate kiss once more, tanned hands lead his head to his neck. Sasuke found himself marking blonde's neck like a thirsty vampire.

In no time, he was also hard, harder than Neji was. Naruto realised it quickly, since he was rubbing his body into Sasuke's hardness. Without asking for permisson, he unzipped this time Sasuke's pants and started to stroke. Oh, how good it felt. Was Naruto that good when he wasn't under Sasuke's control? Naaah… Uchiha never cared about it..

"Mmmhmm Sasuke.. Yes.. Bite me.. Ah.. how hard you are right now…" Naruto purred, knowing well that Neji was listening him too. Sasuke smirked. 'It's time to take it to another level..' he said inside. Then leaned over Naruto even more and whispered, "Oh.. Such a willing slut.." Soon, Naruto's gaze changed to surprised from lustful. But still, he wasn't stopping.

'What the hell? What am I doing?' he screamed inside. He was feeling everything. His hands were on Sasuke's cock, he was moaning in pleasure as Sasuke kept kissing his neck. How the hell had he gotten into a position like that? "Do you like my kisses, Dobe?" Sasuke asked. 'NO!' he yelled inside, but his mouth said a husky "Yess".

'Ok.. Now I'm freaking out.. What's that?' he said inside again and again as his body kept enjoying Sasuke's every touch and kiss. So it was nice. But it wasn't like Naruto had asked for it. "Dobe, I guess I should help you out too.." said Sasuke as he grabbed Naruto's hardness from outside. 'No! Get your hands off of me!' Naruto screamed inside. Again, outside was different, "Please.. Touch me directly.." And soon, he was crying inside, wanting to wake from this nightmare where Sasuke was shameless and his hands pumped him, just like what he had done to Sasuke. "Oh.. Sas'ke.. God, so good.. I'm gonna cum.." his body said, betraying his soul. "Yes.. Cum, Naruto.." Sasuke ordered. And the moment he kissed the blonde one last time, they both came, dirtying the floor.

After he heared their lustful moans end, Neji came out of the cubicle and started to wash his hands without looking at Naruto. "Come on, we're gonna be late.." he told Sasuke. As they were leaving, Sasuke smirked and placed a small kiss on Naruto's lips. After Neji had left, Sasuke whispered, "Stop dreaming, Dobe.." and left the shocked blonde there.

Without any doubt, Naruto didn't attend any of the lessons he had left that day. And Sasuke was beyond happy...

**NnNnN**

When his friends asked Naruto where he had been the day before, the blonde only said he hadn't been feeling well so he rushed home. How could he say that his body was making out with Sasuke when his mind was trying to find a way to break free from the body? No one asked anything, but they knew the half truth. When they asked Sasuke about Naruto, Neji told them that he was busy with pleasuring Sasuke in the bathroom and was even willing to do it to Neji to get Sasuke's attention. Once more, their class was shocked beyond anything.

But it was never enough for Sasuke. When some of them said they didn't believe Neji, he made Naruto do the same a few times more. In one, he asked Naruto to spread his legs and jerk off, and whispered to him that he was 'such a willing slut' right before he came, showing Naruto his shameful act. Next time, he asked the blonde to finger himself and did the same towards the end. Other times, he made Naruto suck him. When the blonde realised what his body was up to, he felt like he was about to faint. He was taking Sasuke's cock into his mouth, completely, without gagging, like one of those porn stars… How was he even able to do it?

In the end, everyone was talking about Naruto and his sexual acts. Now, except his real friends, no one was talking to him. Some of the guys were still interested in him though, they said they wanted Naruto. But Naruto rejected them one by one. Sasuke was lucky that he'd 'programmed' his Dobe that way.. Yes, his.. After all, he was the only one who could make Naruto come. But did the blonde know it?

**NnNnN**

"Naruto, for God's sake, tell us what's happening! Look, we didn't invite Hinata so you can talk easily.." Shikamaru said. He knew it wasn't Naruto! It wasn't the Naruto they all knew when he was around Sasuke. And blonde was about to lose his mind. No one knew what was going on.

"I.. I don't know, ok? I'm not sure about anything.." Naruto said. His blue eyes were now red from crying. It was like a whole big nightmare he couldn't wake up from. "Look, I don't even remember most of the things you said I did... And you say I did those in front of the whole school...? And I was talking to you and answering. Then how the hell do I not remember? I don't know.." he said. His hands started to shake, so Kiba helped him drink some water.

"Not remembering is nothing compared to the ones I remember.. I suddenly find myself together with Sasuke. I don't remember what happenen before, but Shika, I see it, I feel it.. But I can't do anything. It's like someone else is using my body. When I wanna say something bad and reject, I can't open my mouth. When I wanna stop, I can't move my body. But when Sasuke asks me if I like those things, my body says 'Yes' and I don't even know how I'm answering," he said, he was about to cry again.

"So, you like it?" Kiba asked, he was getting confused. "I.. I don't know.. My body feels pleasure, it's true.. But I don't want it.. I don't ask for it, I swear.." Naruto answered. "So, maybe it's some kind of a disease.. And Sasuke realised it and using it againts you. Have you told anything to Iruka?" Shino asked. He wasn't showing it, but he was also pretty concerned for the blonde.

"No.. How can I tell it to him? But he talked to me. He said he didn't know what my problem with Sasuke is but I should stop being a child and get over it," he said. Lee patted his back. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun.. You're a young, healty man. We'll find a way to help you," he said. "Thank you, guys.. I'm glad that I have friends like you.." Naruto said. Maybe now the whole school wasn't his friend. But he wasn't alone.. "From now on, you won't go anywhere without one of us coming, ok?" Shikamaru said. They all nodded.

**NnNnN**

It was another day, another chance to bully his blonde, another time to play and have fun.. Sasuke had been enjoying the last two weeks of his highschool life to the fullest. But it was going to be a hard day for him. When he searched for the blonde during the breaks, he realised that he was always in a circle of his friends. No one left him alone. What's more, they were comforting him as they sent death glares to Uchiha. Sasuke knew that he wasn't going to catch the blonde alone.

But luckily for Uchiha, their last lesson was together and none of Naruto's friends was taking it. So, this time, he was gonna get his blonde. As he got up to solve the problem, he passed Naruto and whispered "You're such a slut, Dobe.." When he was returning to his seat, Naruto's changed gaze met with his. "We'll leave right after the class," he said to the blonde. Naruto nodded.

The moment the bell rang, two boys left the classroom, running to the parking lots. Sasuke's car was ready. Both of them got in an quickly left the school before Naruto's friends could catch them. When he was leaving the school, Sasuke was able to see Shikamaru and his threatening looks from his rear mirror.

**NnNnN**

"Sasuke, did you bring a friend over?" Itachi asked. He was beyond surprised. For the first time in three years, Sasuke came home with someone. And the blonde looked like a nice young man. "Yes.. He'll stay over. We'll study, so don't disturb us. Dobe, go and call Iruka. Tell him that we're going to solve all those problems today," he said. Naruto smiled as he took his cell phone and called Iruka. The young teacher was happy that the blonde was willingly trying.

When he was done, Sasuke pulled him to his room. Itachi was leaving the house for a while. It was the perfect chance Sasuke had wanted. They entered the big room of the younger Uchiha, and Sasuke directly led the blonde to his bed. Naruto, as the 'slut' himself, started to take off his clothes right away.

After watching Naruto for a while, Sasuke was ready to get more fun from this. He went over to the blonde and climbed on top of him. Naruto wrapped his arms around him, pulling Sasuke to himself. But instead of kissing, Sasuke leaned down and whispered into his ear, "You're such a willing slut, Dobe.." Now, he knew that Naruto was able to see and feel everything. But he was still Sasuke's slave.

"Hmm… So, you were trying to get away from me today, right Dobe? You were running from me, always hanging with those smart friends of yours… Did it work? Nooo.. Why? Because, Usuratonkachi, it's not that easy to get away from me.. Not after all the things you did. You have to feel the same.." he said. "Yes, catch me everytime I escape.. Then punish me, take me now, Sasuke.." Naruto purred outside. Inside, he was thinking about the things Sasuke had said. But a part of him was breaking, aware of the things which were about to happen.

Sasuke kissed him angrily, biting and sucking hard. Naruto just moaned, and inside, he listened to his own lust filled moans. Then Sasuke kissed his neck, and chest, and the rest of his body.. Then he sucked Naruto, watching him with an evilish glare to make sure the blonde didn't forget how he made him cum. And last of all he spread Naruto's legs, burried himself deep into him. It was a wonderful tightness, so hot and still soft. He moved in and out slowly, made Naruto memorize how hard he was in him, what his shape was. Then he came in him, as Naruto's traitorous body came on his silk sheets. They were both panting when Sasuke laid his sweaty body on Naruto's.

That day, they didn't do anything else. They just layed there and slept. Sasuke didn't think of the things they did, nor did he think of the things which were gonna happen when he told that sentence to the blonde once again. After all, he had raped the blonde. Maybe not his body, but his soul…

**NnNnN**

The next day, they went to school together. Naruto was sore from yesterday, but it didn't kept him from flirting with Uchiha. When they entered the schoolyard, Naruto's friends were waiting in front of the building. The blonde just waved at them with a smiling face and followed Uchiha to their first lesson. During all of the lessons up until lunch, Sasuke kept Naruto around.

They were waiting in the line to get their lunch when everything got out of control. Naruto was in front of Sasuke, talking about foods and stuff. But the only thing Sasuke was able to think about was how wonderful he had felt the day before. The blonde head in front of him now was turning from one side to the other as Naruto moaned in pleasure. Those shoulders moving now were so delicious to bite. Ah, that firm ass in front of him was so tight and hot, swallowing Sasuke's cock all the way...

Without him realizing, Sasuke's hands were moved to Naruto's ass, groping and caressing with circular moves. "Aaah.. Sasu.. Not here.." Naruto moaned high enough to make everyone turn back and see what was happening. Uchiha, who couldn't take it anymore, grabbed Naruto's hand and started to drag him to the third floor again.

When they entered the bathroom, Sasuke ordered all of the kouhai to get out. Then he pushed Naruto to the wall behind him and pinned his hands. "Come on.. We should go on from where we left yesterday…" he whispered. Still under his hypnosis, Naruto did everything he was told glady and took his pants off. Sasuke also unzipped his pants, but didn't take them off completely. But he took his tie and gave it to Naruto. "Let's play today… Tie me here, and be my master… Ride me.." Sasuke ordered.

It was one of the best things to Naruto. He tied Sasuke's hands to the pipe on the wall, then positioned himself on his lap. How he liked to take Sasuke in completely, how he wanted it more and more ever second. Although his own self was screaming and crying to stop, his body tasted the forbidden fruit agan and again.

"Naruto.. It's enough.. Untie my hands.." Sasuke said. For the time being, being tied like that was only solution if they got caught. But now, he was dying to touch the caramel skin of the blonde. "No, Uchiha.. Not before I cum.." he said. Every time Naruto's body moved up and down on his cock, Sasuke's moans got louder. They were both feeling soo good that it was unbareable. "Aaah.. Sasu.. Yes.. I'm.." Naruto screamed but he came before he was able to finish his sentence. Sasuke also came at the same moment, emptying himself into blonde's tight hole.

Why did they do it again? Sasuke didn't know. Why did they do it for the first time? He didn't know that either. But right now, it was the only thing he wanted, the only thing he cared for, at least until they heard a man's shocked voice, "UZUMAKI NARUTO!!! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! GO TO HOME DIRECTLY! UCHIHA SASUKE! I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO TALK WITH YOUR BROTHER TOMORROW!" It was Iruka, the last person Naruto wanted to be seen by.

The blonde was dressing himself like it was something normal, unlike what Iruka would have preferred. But the moment he was finished, he heard Sasuke's last order. "Not to your house. Wait for me outside.." After they were both ready, they left together to Sasuke's house. For what? To continue, of course…

Right now, Naruto wasn't talking or screaming inside. He was just dead. Maybe he was gonna stay like that for the rest of his life and be Sasuke's sex toy. Since everyone hated him, it was looking like his only choice. And his friends weren't able to help him. He was as helpless as a dead person.

What they did the day before went on just like that. Sasuke took the blonde's body again and again until the boy passed out from both pleasure and being tired. But something was definately not okay. Sasuke was starting to open his own eyes. He was in trouble. Iruka was gonna realise something was wrong. And his friends would probably tell him about whatever Naruto had said. What was gonna happen to the blonde? He would be okay, wouldn't he?

'Since when did you care about him?' something inside asked, and Sasuke didn't know the answer. Since when? He closed his eyes and thougth, yes.. Since that day he'd told Sasuke that he still wanted to be friends with him. It wasn't hate after all. What he felt wasn't hate. It was pain, a pain that came with the knowledge of himself. The pain of knowing that he wasn't gonna be with Naruto, he couldn't…

Because, no matter what blonde wanted, Sasuke wouldn't have something he knew he would lose eventually. If they became friends, Sasuke would be hurt when he left Naruto there and went to America. He would be hurt more when he came back and saw that Naruto was still the same, even without him.

Because no matter what, he couldn't have Naruto the way he wanted to. The way he'd felt like that, when they kissed that very first day. No matter how much Sasuke wanted the blonde, they couldn't be lovers.

And no matter how much Sasuke tried, he could never be as pure or as kind hearted as Naruto. He could never deserve to be with an angel like him.

'So, just take whatever you can..' said something inside him, just like _that_ day. "I know I have to let go.." he murmured to himself. Naruto probably heard him, he was now opening his sky blue eyes. He gave a wonderful smile to Sasuke, a smile that made him forget everything. He just looked at the sweet blonde next to him, thought about his childish manners. 'What would he say?' he thought again. Maybe something like, 'Temeeeeee! Stop giving me perverted pleasures..' Yes, that would definately be something Naruto-ish…'

He got closer to Naruto to whisper that one sentence keeping him away from the real person of this wonderful body. He gently brushed away a few golden strings before leaning doon and murmuring, "Stop dreaming, Dobe.." The moment the words escaped his mouth, he noticed how the blonde's body tensed. What was he gonna say? Sasuke pulled back a little to see Naruto's face. And he did... It was one of his biggest mistakes.

Naruto's playful eyes were now dull and blank. He looked at Sasuke for a while, before opening his kissable lips, "You know, Sasuke, my parents weren't that wealthy. When they died, they left me only two things… My name, and my body.. I always thought I was a good friend, even towards you. But since I was able to make you do this, I guess I was mistaken terribly. I made you take away the only things I had, you must have hated me too much.. I'm sorry.."

Sasuke was shocked. Now, it was like he was under that hypnosis himself. He was frozen, with an incredible pain in his throat that kept him from talking. He was watching how that angelic boy broke into pieces in front of him.

"I'm sorry.. I'm really sorry.. I was never as smart as you, so I still may not know what I did, but believe me, I'm sorry.. Sasuke please forgive me.." he said. His tears were dropping one after another endlessly. Those tanned hands which gave Sasuke the biggest pleasures were now shaking terribly as their owner cried with loud sobs and begged for forgiveness.

"Forgive me.. Please, forgive me, Sasuke…" blonde said with teary blue eyes. Words weren't coming out now. The more he tried, the more his sentences turned into heavy sobs. He wasn't able to raise his head, his blonde spikes were down now, hiding his wet eyes. The dark-eyed one only looked at him, he wasn't any different either. He hated it.. He hated everything…

"Naruto, go and take a shower before you leave.. You can use my bathroom. My driver is waiting for you in front of the house. He'll drop you home.." Itachi said. The blonde didn't look at any of the Uchihas. He got out of the bed, covering his body with his clothes he'd managed to collect from the floor and left the room, leaving Sasuke behind as broken as himself…

Shocks came one after another to Sasuke. When did Itachi enter here? "Umino-san called a few minutes ago. I told him everything. He's expecting to see us tomorrow at school," Itachi said with a stoic face. "How did you know?" Sasuke asked. "I heard you two yesterday. And I got suspicious. Today I went to that bookstore to ask about your friends. An old man told me about the book," he said. "Congratualtions, Sasuke.. In the end, you managed to do something even I can't mend," he added before he left. Sasuke stayed in bed that day. He wasn't even able to cry. What kind of a monster was he?

**NnNnN**

The news was spreading faster than lightning. The whole school was talking about the two teens who got caught having sex. Naruto wasn't coming to school any more. It wasn't necessary. The next day, Sasuke and Itachi secretly visited the school. Sasuke told Iruka about everything and apologised. What he got was a colder face than Itachi's as everyone's Iru-kaa-san only said, "I'm not the one who could forgive you. And if you ask me, I don't want Naruto to forgive you.." After that, he returned home, but Itachi stayed at the school to give an explanation.

All the students gathered in the sports hall once more. But Sasuke and Naruto wasn't present. The school principal got to the stage and called Itachi up after announcing that he was going to explain everything. When Itachi got the microphone, the whole school was as quiet as a deserted island.

"Good evening. I'm Uchiha Itachi, brother of Uchiha Sasuke. I know you've all heard something, so I'm here to explain. Yesterday, Sasuke and Naruto were caught. They weren't having sex, unlike what all of you thougth. Mostly, Sasuke was trying to take advantage of Naruto-kun.

"I asked some of you, and learned that Uzumaki Naruto was loved by everyone until his personalty changed suddenly a few months ago. Unfortunately, the reason for that change is none other than my own brother. I have to say that, in this case, Uzumaki Naruto was a victim of one of the most cruel pranks. Sasuke used his weakness against him and made him do lots of things he didn't want to. Being his toy, as some of you call, was one of them. I won't say how Sasuke did it, most of you wouldn't believe it even if I did. But the only thing I can say that it was all Sasuke's fault.

We apologised to Uzumaki Naruto-kun and Umino Iruka-san both written and in words. But it's not something a mere apology could erase. I personally asked the school principal and my family to get Sasuke expelled. But since they're only one week away from graduation, they all proposed to forget it. I know Naruto wouldn't be able to. But I ask all of you to forget. Not for Sasuke, for Naruto. He certainly doesn't deserve this.. Thank you for listening," he said and left the stage. The whole school was in shock and most of them were embarrased and ashamed for accusing Naruto with all of those aweful things.

Of course, Naruto's friends were still on the case, and just a little before Itachi's explanation, Shikamaru had come up with the idea of hypnosis. After Itachi confirmed it, he explained the other things to his friends. Of course, there were some others who listened in on them secretly. Soon, Sasuke's way of using Naruto was being talked by everyone. They were lucky that it was the last week of the school.

Since Itachi had asked them to forget, the school made the decision together. They weren't gonna talk about it at graduating ceremony. But unlike what everyone had expected, Naruto didn't attend. In addition, Sasuke only dropped by to take his diploma and left quickly.

**NnNnN**

The blonde's days were getting better. His friends told him about Itachi's apology and how everyone had learnt the truth. But still, it didn't erase what Naruto had felt when everyone turned their backs on him. It showed him that, just like not having even one friend, being friends with everyone was also not normal.

But the bad days were over now. He was going to start a new life, in a university, with lots of new people. He was happy, or he looked happy anyway. But he was having dreams, nightmares. In them, he wasn't able to talk when they tried to kill him, he wasn't able to move when they attacked Iruka. Now, Uzumaki Naruto had a big fear.

"Naruto, how about using that same weapon to get rid of those nightmares?" Iruka asked him one day. The blonde was going on a long travel. He might need something like that...

**NnNnN**

Sasuke wasn't allowed to leave his house. But it wasn't like he wanted to leave. He wasn't even left his room unless it was necessary. He was spending all of his time in the bed he had sex with Naruto in. And he was only thinking about him. He was supposed to wait like a nice little boy until his family took them to America. That day wasn't any different from the others, until Neji called him.

"Are you still mourning, Uchiha?" he asked, he was chuckling. 'I'm sure you'd love to see me like that..' Sasuke thought inside. "No one's dead, Hyuuga. I'm just resting.." he answered. "You're in love with him, aren't you? So pathethic.." the pale-eyed one laughed once again. Sasuke's patience was ending. "Yes.. Goodbye to you too.." he said, but Neji interrupted. "Hey hey.. Don't hang up before you hear this.. You haven't told Naruto that you love him, have you? He'll be leaving you today.." he said.

"I know he's going away for a year, Neji.. I hope I'd be able to talk to him when he returns.." Sasuke answered with a dull voice. "No.. I mean, he'll be leaving you behind. He's going to a pysicologist today. A real expert on hypnosis. He'll ask to forget you," he said. Sasuke's heart was about to stop.

**NnNnN**

'I won't ask him to forgive me.. I know he can't.. I'll only say that I love him..' Sasuke repeated inside as he ran towards the clinic Neji was talking about. It was not that far from his house, and when he saw Naruto on the street with Iruka, his heart skipped a beat. "Naruto!" he screamed as he ran towards them. Iruka looked concerned, but didn't do anything.

"Thank God.. I thought I was gonna miss it.. Naruto.. I love you.. I'm sorry. I know it's not something forgivable. But you have to believe me.. I'm sorry.. and I love you. I love you so much Naruto.. I.." he said as he was panting, but Naruto interrupted him with a smiling face, "Thank you, but.. Do I know you?"

**NnNnN**

It was that moment that Sasuke felt his hear break once more, this time, into countless pieces. "Na.. You.. But.." he tried, but Iruka explained. "We're returning from the doctor. He doesn't remember you, Sasuke," he said. Sasuke slowly kneeled down in front of Naruto. He couldn't hold back anymore, he was crying. "I'm.. I'm sorry.. I love you.. I love you.." he kept saying.

Naruto knelt beside him with a childish curious face. Then he turned his head to Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, is he the one who broke my heart? Is that why I don't remember him?" he asked. "Yes.." Iruka answered shortly. Sasuke's sobs were getting louder and louder every second. "Are you sure? He doesn't look like a bad person.." blonde asked again. "I'm sure.." was the only thing Iruka said.

He turned his head to Sasuke again and touched his hand softly. "Look.. uh.. what was that again? Sa..?" he asked, Iruka helped him, "Sasuke." Naruto tried to smile. "Yes.. Look, Sasuke.. I'm sorry that I don't remember. But I'm sure I would forgive you, if I did. You look like someone who could be my friend," he said. Sasuke's tears weren't stopping.

"Come on, Naruto.. We'll be late." Iruka said then, not caring that the other boy was on the ground. "Uhh.. But he's crying so hard…" Naruto murmured. Then he looked at the blue beads on his wrist. He smiled and took them out and gave them to Sasuke's hands. "Here, take these.. I forgive you, Sasuke.. Okay?" he asked. Sasuke took them and put them on his own wrist. Then tried to wipe his still flowing tears with his sleeves and showed a weak smile. Naruto smiled back before standing up and leaving. Sasuke stood there like that until Itachi came and picked him up.

**NnNnN**

"I see it was a good year for you.. Congratulations.." Uchiha Fugaku said to his younger son as they were eating their meal. "Thank you, otou-sama.." Sasuke answered like a robot, without any feelings. Maybe it really was true, he wasn't feeling at all.. For the last year he'd spent in America, he couldn't feel anything but a dull pain in his heart.

So he did what he could do best. He studied days and nights, hoping it would take the blonde away from his thougths. It didn't do much, but at least he got good grades. He was a perfect student, with straight A's. During that time, he tried to learn about the blonde, but found out via Itachi. His older brother made fun of him cruelly and told him that he wouldn't let him see the blonde ever again.

And that was all.. Sasuke knew he had lost every chance to see his blonde angel again. 'I understand it now… You were right.. I should have taken your advice and become your friend when you still wanted me. Now I'm no one to you..' he thougth. The bites he was trying to swallow weren't passing his hurting throat. "If you excuse me.." he said and directly left for his room, just like every other time.. It was happening at least three days of the week. Mikoto's eyes followed him in a concerned way, while Fugaku felt relieved that his son knew his mistake now clearly. Itachi was holding his smirks back, barely.

After dinner, Mikoto went upstairs to talk to her son. Sasuke's sobs could be heard outside his room. She knocked the door. After calming down his sobs, Sasuke answered. "Come in.." When she opened the door, Mikoto met with a pretty familiar scene. Her baby boy was laying on his bed, arms and legs spreaded like he was floating on the water lifelessly. His eyes turned to the ceiling. Only, fingers of his right hand were tangled into the blue beeds he never ever took off.

"Sasuke.. You know, it's a choice for you too. I know someone we can trust.. You can just forget and…" she started, but Sasuke interrupted her. "I wouldn't forget.. I can't.. He's the one, only one I can love. I don't want to forget," he said in a stoic tone. "Sasuke, you don't eat, you don't sleep, you don't smile.. It's like you don't live," she said with a concerned tone. "I don't deserve to live.." Sasuke answered back in the same way.

"No.. Please, don't talk like that… I can't take it anymore.. I don't wanna see you get hurt.." she said. Sasuke gave a weak and fake smile. "Don't worry, Mom.. I'll be okay.. Bad things happen only to good people," he said, then he closed his eyes, a sign to his mother to leave the room. Mikoto undestood it, and got up to leave.

Itachi was also outside of the room, waiting for his mother. "I told you not to help him. He doesn't deserve…" he said. Mikoto rolled her sad eyes. "I.. I know.. But I'm his mother, 'Tachi.. His pain hurts me too.." she said. Itachi gave a big sigh and hugged his now crying mother. He tried to calm her down as she sobbed silently into his chest.

**NnNnN**

'Look! That's America, and the college you so wanted to come to.. Are you happy now?' said something inside of the youngest Uchiha. He hated that part of himself, always torturing him. He knew he wasn't happy, he knew he would murder to be in Japan right now, watch Naruto start his first year of college. He walked in the campus slowly, trying to find something that would ease his pain. But it wasn't helping.

It was America, after all.. Everywhere was full of blondes, unlike his homeland. And whenever he saw someone with spikes like Naruto's, his heart was crushed once more. He could see it perfectly, maybe there were a lot of blondes. But none of them were shining like gold, like how his Dobe did. None of them had the same blue in their eyes, it was always a dull tone of blue and grey.

He went to his usual place, on the east side of the campus, and sat down in a tree's shadow. Starting a new year only meant starting a new series of torture for him. How was he gonna stand it this year? He closed his eyes and leant his head against the tree trunk behind him. But soon, something else's shadow fell on his face, made him open his dark eyes.

He only saw that blue tone when he opened his eyes, but without moving his eyes, he knew it.. It was Naruto. No one else could have that same shade of blue his Dobe had. "Hhhm? So it was you, sempai.. When your family told me that their son was also going to the same school that they offered me a scolarship for, I didn't know it was you.. Nice to see you here.." he said with a smiling face.

Sasuke was speechles. For a few more seconds, he thought this could be one of the tricks his mind played on him. But when he touched his arms softly.. It was too real.. He parted his lips, but nothing came out. "So.. I'll be also studying here, in this university. Please take care of me, sempai.. Hmm what was the name again? Su.. Suke? No.. Sasuke.. right.. Sasuke-sempai.." he said.

The pale boy was even paler if it was possible. What in the world was happening? It could only be a dream, nothing more.. "Uh.. I guess you don't feel well.. So we should talk later.. See you.." the blonde said and moved out of his sight. He was going somewhere behind Sasuke. And Sasuke didn't have the courage to look back. What if he didn't find Naruto there? What if it was all a dream?

He suddenly burst into tears, he wasn't strong enough to take it. He was never that strong, like his Dobe had been.. He was crying loudly, not caring about the curious or pitiful looks the others kept giving him. He didn't want this.. He didn't wanted to be alone like this…

"Temeee! At least say goodbye… What a crybaby you are.." then he heard that sweet, playful voice. And it had called him 'Teme'. Now he was sure he was losing his mind. Because Naruto didn't know him anymore, he didn't know he used to call Sasuke like that. But still, he turned back and looked into Naruto's cute face. Maybe being insane wasn't that bad...

He hadn't know when he took his cell phone and called Itachi, but he was glad that he did. "Nii-chan.. Am I going mad?" he asked. After a chuckle, Itachi answered, "No idiot.. Just make sure this time.." but a clicking sound stopped his voice. The next thing Sasuke knew, he had taken the blonde in his arms, buried his face into his neck and cried even more.

"Naruto… Naruto.. I love you so much…" he cried. "I know, Sas'ke.. Calm down.." the other answered. "I'm sorry for everything.. I wish I could take them back.. I wish you could still.." he said but Naruto pressed his fingers to Sasuke's lips. "I still want it, Sasuke.. I wanna be your friend, or rival, or enemy.. I can be anything you want.. We have this bond between us.." he said.

Sasuke's eyes opened wider, if it was possible. "You.." he said, but the rest didn't come out. "Yes.. I remember you.. I never forgot, actually. We just told people that I did.." he said. If it was something like Matrix, Sasuke was choosing the blue pill. He would rather sleep for the rest of his life and dream. He would be dying in his sleep happily.

"I'm sorry.. Naruto.. I don't know how to.." he finally gathered himself to talk, but Naruto had something else to say. "Don't.. What's done is done… Don't talk about it anymore.. You can make me forget by making new and happy memories with me," he said. Sasuke smiled, it was, for sure, the best day of his life.

"A lover.." he murmured, surprised Naruto a little. "You said you could be anything I want. I want you to be my lover, if it's ok with you.. You're the only one I love.. Please be my lover.." said Sasuke this time. His heart was beating like crazy. He would understand if the blonde refused. But he may not refuse, right?

"Maaaan.. You're too direct.. Ok.. I'd love to be your lover, Sasuke.." blonde answered with his angelic smile. With the fear of losing his blonde, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his slightly smaller body tightly. "What about the classes?" Naruto asked. "It's the first week… No one attends.." Sasuke answered back. This means, they were going to spend the rest of the day there, holding each other.

"Huuuuh? Don't tell me he's the reason you jumped like a scared cat every time you saw a blonde.." Naruto heard a young male voice behind them, talking in Japanese. Another male chuckled softly. "Hey! Don't talk in Japanese, I don't understand you!" said a female voice, a pretty annoyed one at that. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at his friends with a smile, shocking them.

"He's definately the reason after all.." the owner of the first voice said again. Now, Naruto was able to see him. He was a young man with white hair and cute purple eyes. He was Japanese. The other male was a lot bigger then most of them, and again, Japanese. And the girl with red hair and glasses was probably American, since she didn't speak Japanese.

"Naruto, these are my friends, Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin," said Sasuke. Naruto smiled at the others. "Nice to meet you all.. Please take care of me also.." he said. Sasuke raised one of his brows, "You're a lot better at English.." he said. "Of course.. That was why I took a year break before collage, dattebayo!" Naruto answered back. Sasuke was really curious about it, but he knew he wasn't the only curious one. "Guys, this is Naruto. He's the owner of my body, soul and heart.. But you can think of him as my lover briefly.." he said. It was impossible not to 'believe it' when Sasuke had changed from an emo to a normal human being in days. So none of them doubted it.

**NnNnN**

"Lots of bad things happened.. We haven't seen each other for a year.." said Naruto when Sasuke was away to get him something to eat. "Like what?" the curious girl asked. "Uhmm.. I'd rather not to talk about it. It was something pretty serious. But in the end, I forgave Sasuke.. His parents sent me to Europe as an apology, because I always wanted to learn English better. I was in England last year," he said. Then Sasuke returned with some burgers and chips.

"England?" he asked. Naruto nodded "Mmm hmm.. I was there to learn English. Then I also saw other countries, from Spain to Germany, even Turkey.. Then your family asked me if I'd want to study abroad, in Europe. When I told them I'd rather study in America, Itachi-san asked me if I'd want to come here or not.." Naruto said, he was also busy with filling his mouth. "Nii-san? Are you sure?" Sasuke asked again. Naruto nodded, "He said, if I can forgive you, it would be good to come here because you really needed it."

"Damn, he was right! Sasuke was like a destroyed and deserted old house last year.. He was an answering machine with organs.. I'm glad that he's normal right now.." Suigetsu said, earning a playful glare from Sasuke, and a slap on his head from Karin.

After they had all eaten lunch, Naruto took Sasuke to his room. It was inside the campus, a little apartment with one bedroom, one living room with a small kitchen and a small bathroom. But blondie was more than happy to have it. "So.. Will you help me unpack?" he asked. Sasuke nodded, "Of course, whatever you want…"

**NnNnN**

In a few hours, Naruto's clothes and other stuff were placed neatly in his new room. Sasuke was taking mental notes about what the blonde needed more of without making the other realise. After they had finished, they both threw themselves on Naruto's bed. Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto as he watched the other yawn like a kitten.. Or was it a fox? It was Naruto's answer when they asked him what animal he would be..

When their eyes met again, Sasuke couldn't stop himself. "Naruto.. You're…" he said, but he was interrupted. "I hope you won't try perverted things because it won't work.." the blonde said. From his tone, Sasuke understood it wasn't something said to offend him. He smirked. "Dobe.. You're the biggest gift to my hell-ish life.." he said. Naruto smiled as he snuggled up to the other. "Yes.. yes.. And I was actually hoping you would try something perverted.." he said and captured Sasuke's lips.

If Sasuke thougth he had kissed Naruto before, he was miserably mistaken. Because the way Naruto moved his lips, the way he tasted, the way he used his shy tongue, everything was so perfect that Sasuke now was sure he'd never felt anything like that before. He moaned as he pulled the small body beside him to himself. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kept kissing him countless times. First his lips, then his neck.. Then every place he could reach over Dobe's clothes.

With every kiss, Naruto knew he had made the right choice. Sasuke was in love with him, he was overflowing with his love for him.. It wasn't an apology or a guilt of conscience, it was pure love. And he knew how hungry Sasuke was to love, just like himself. They were gonna make a great couple, believe it!

**The End**


End file.
